The Prophecy of The Stars
by MikaStarStar
Summary: Lucy thought she was weak and useless. Then she learned that she was adopted and that she's not quite as weak as she thinks she is. Now, 4 years later, Lucy's back. One thing leads to another and the next thing you know Lucy's fallen in love with... Vote-Stincy, GrayLu, Nalu, RoLu, or Lucy X Oc. How does this involve Wendy? Read to find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: I'm Weak…_

**Hi, I know this is really short but this is my first Fan-Fiction so go easy on me. I love to write so I'll be updating often. I plan on having 60-130 chapters, so I hope you like it. Oh, and I'd be very grateful for any good ideas. Please Review and Comment. Enjoy! ;) **

**~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

_It's happening again, I sighed, feeling useless and scared, everyone's protecting me. Loki even forced open the door between The Human World and The Stellar Spirit World so he could help. I never ask for their help, but they help me anyway._ Realization set in. They think I'm weak! They think I can't protect myself! I was furious that my teammates belittled me! I was so mad, I didn't even notice I was crying. "STUPID Batess! You made our Lucy cry!" Natsu yelled, as he attacked the not blind, half bat, half human female stellar spirit. Hearing this made me realize I was crying. I tried to lift my left hand so I could wipe my tears, but my body wouldn't move. Suddenly, I felt an unspeakable pain spread through out my entire body.

**~Loki's P.O.V.~**

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Someone screamed. It was obviously someone in a lot of pain and close to death, but for some reason, the scream sounded oddly familiar. I turned around to check on Lucy, and cried out, shocked by what I saw. Lucy was covered in blood, as she fell to the ground, like a rag doll, unconscious and dying. I ran to catch her before she hit the ground. As I caught her in my arms I examined her closely. From what I could see, her left ankle was broken, about three of her ribs were broken, and she had a serious concussion. "Why am I so weak? I can't even protect myself, let alone anyone else. Everyone in the guild knows it… I'll… leave Fairy Tail… get… stronger…"she whispered, so quietly, I almost missed. _Lucy…_ "Natsu! I'm taking Lucy to the hospital!" I yelled urgently, as I picked Lucy up, bridal-style.

**~Natsu P.O.V.~**

I nodded, as I continued to fight Batess. "Natsu, Lucy really wants this key!" Loki yelled at me. Confused, I turned around to look at him, as I put a protective fire shield around me. "You better get this key for her! I'm counting on you!" He yelled at me. He smirked one last time, then turned and ran to the hospital, a dying Lucy in his arms.

**~Lucy's P.O.V. - In the woods~**

_It's been three months since I left Fairy Tail. I left Fairy Tail so I could train to become stronger._ I didn't bring anything that would remind me of my Nakama. _Have I gotten any stronger?_ I put out the campfire and placed my sleeping bag where I could look at the stars. I yawned, crawling into my sleeping bag, and as I fell asleep, I thought I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, Lucy. No matter what, never stop believing in yourself and always, ALWAYS try your best. If you do this, you'll be just fine."

~In Lucy's Dream- Lucy's P.O.V.~

I was in a cave made entirely of different kinds of gems. I looked up, and saw a sparkly white female dragon staring down at me, "Welcome, Future Dragon Queen, to the cave of Legends." she said, smiling down at me. I looked around, but there was no one else in the beautiful cave. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaking me for someone else. I am most definitely **not** the next Dragon Queen." I said suddenly speaking like royalty. "Really? Are you sure?" the she-dragon questioned me, smirking, as a blinding, pure white light surrounded her. Suddenly, the dragon was replaced with a beautiful, tall blonde lady.

_Where have I seen her before? I know this lady! The really question is how? _The woman had tears in her eyes as she slowly walked towards me. "Lucy…" She whimpered, hugging me tight. "I-I've m-missed y-you s-so m-much!" she stuttered, as she began to cry. "Who are you?" I asked gently. She let go of me and gripped my shoulders. "Lucy… You're not going to believe this, but I'm-" "Our mother!" I heard a different voice say, as I spun around. "Who-" I said, a question starting to form, but was cut off. "I'm your little sister, Izarra Dragia Stellar. My name, Izarra, means Star. And that's our mother, Amara La' Reina. Her name, Amara La' Reina, means Immortal Queen." Izarra suddenly hugged me, and began to cry.

**~Izarra's P.O.V.~**

_I can't believe it! My older sister, Menaka Mariposa Dragia Stellar _**(Lucy Heartphilia)**_, had finally come home! I was so happy that I started to cry. _I let go of Menaka, and smiled the

aren't-I-just-most-adorable-thing-you've- ever-seen-**/**little-girl-innocent smile. She hesitated at first, but smiled back at me. _She's going to wake up soon._ "Bye." I said, sad, waving good-bye. She disappeared. _But now, mom and I know where she is so we can find her! I can't wait to see her in __**REAL LIFE**__!_

**~Lucy's****/****Menaka's P.O.V.~**

I woke up, startled. _Was that__** REAL**__? _I got up and looked around. _Nope. I was just a __**DREAM**__! Thank God!_ Then, I saw two human-like shadows coming from behind a small group of trees. **What are these strange shadows?** **Is Izarra really her little sister?** **And if Izarra is her little sister is Amara La' Reina her real mother?!**

**Was Lucy ADOPTED?**

Find out in…

_Chapter 2: The Truth Is __**OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophecy of The Stars

Chapter 2: The Truth is OUT/A Real Family

Last Time On The Prophecy Of The Stars…

**~Lucy's****/****Menaka's P.O.V.~**

I woke up, startled. _Was that REAL? _I got up and looked around. _Nope. I was just a DREAM! Thank God!_ Then, I saw two human-shaped shadows behind a small group of trees.

It was Izarra and Amara!

_But that's not possible! It was a dream!_

I stumbled as I turned around and ran as fast as I could! I didn't know (or care) where I was going as long as it was somewhere very, very, very away from them! Unfortunately… They caught up to me. I couldn't believe how fast they were. I saw a blur pass me as I suddenly bumped into Izarra. I couldn't stop her from knocking me unconscious (for someone who's supposed to be my little sister, she's somehow stronger than me).

In my dream, Layla Heartfilia, the woman who I thought was my mother, told me "The Truth"… And I've have living with Izarra and Amara ever since.

~Time Skip(1 Year)-?'s P.O.V.~

I am training to become the most powerful mage of all the realms. I am currently learning dragonslaying magic. I have already mastered Metal, Wood, Light, Darkness, Time, Space, Sky, Wind, Earth, and Celestial dragonslaying. Furthermore, I am not human. My father is The Stellar Spirit King (Imagine he a 40 year old version of Gray… Except not a striper!) and my mother is The Dragon Queen.

My past I keep a secret, for you see, I am not proud of my past. This is because I used to be weak! So weak I couldn't even protect myself! But now, I'm way stronger then I used to be! There this guild Fiore, Magnolia, called Fairytail. Everyone says there used to be a Celestial Mage in the guild, but she left. There are a lot rumors surrounding her disappearance. Some people think she died on a dangerous mission, while others believe she ran away because she was scared of being in the GMG again. My name is Menaka Evangelina Dragio-Stellar, but everyone calls me Angel(Just a Nick-Name), and, used to be known as Lucy Heartfilia. I left Fairytail so I could become strong enough to protect of myself, and so I could become strong enough to protect the people I care about.

Like I said, I still have four years of training left so the first thing I did when I got to my new home(In The Dragon Realm) I wrote Fairytail(The entire guild) a letter, and Erza, Gray, Levy, and Master(one letter meant for all four of them) a letter.

Letter to Fairytail(The Entire Guild)

**Dear Fairytail,**

**I know you haven't heard **

**from me in a little over a year, but I have something very important to tell you. I was adopted. Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia were not my real parents.**

**I know this because I am currently living with my real mother. My real father is someone you would have to ask Yukino about. Oh yeah, Yukino and I are friends now! Ask her this question: "Who was the last person you and Lucy talked about?" Tell her I told you to ask you this.**

**Oh, and guess what! I. Have. A. Little. SISTER! Her name is Izarra, but everyone calls her Star. **

**My family is training me to become stronger, but to do this I wont be able to return for another four years. So you better not forget about me while I'm gone! I can't wait to see you again. Keep this letter, because it is about to tell you something VERY important. In four years, when I come to rejoin the guild, you most likely wont be able to recognize me. Even my scent will change, NATSU! I miss you!**

**Love,**

**The Girl Who Used To Be Lucy Heartfilia**

**Letter to Erza, Gray, Levy, and Master**

**Dear Erza, Gray, Levy, and Master,**

**I miss you all so much! How are you? **

**I have something I need to come clean about, but I'm not sure I can trust you, Gray and Master, yet. Erza, you're the big sister I never had. Levy, you were always there to cheer me up. I would trust you two with my life, so the moment you two get the chance please use the key attached to this package to contact me… I've got a lot to tell you…**

**Love,**

**The Girl Who Used To Be Lucy Heartfilia**

**P.S. Erza and/or Levy are the only ones that can use the key. **

~Angel's P.O.V.~

I smiled as I attached the package(With The Key Inside) to the letter.

_I can't wait to finish/perfect my training! I can't wait to see fairytail again!_


End file.
